


When Everything Went to Shit

by Padfootthegrim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Bisexual Anna Milton, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gay Castiel, Genderqueer Character, Lesbian Charlie, M/M, Pansexual Dean, Screwing with Canon, Season 1-3 spoilers, Secret Angel Castiel, Smoking, Underage Drinking, mentions of abuse, monster killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootthegrim/pseuds/Padfootthegrim
Summary: What if the Winchesters caught the yellow eyed demon years earlier? John drags Sam and Dean on the hunt of their lives, but it's a trap, making the boys lose their father at a young age and struggle to survive in a world overrun with demons. Discovering their destiny, undergoing sexuality crisis's, and finding out who they can and can't trust make up the following years until they find a new home. And what's all this angel crap?___________________________________________abandoned, up for adoption.





	1. Prologue-Orphaned

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 12, Sam is 8.  
> Disregard canon timelines and locations, It'll make your life easier. Trust me.  
> _____  
> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN! There would be a lot more gayness and nonbinary characters if I did.  
> _____

 

> “Dad!” Dean squinted through the falling dust, shouting to be heard over the rumbling noise filling the cramped space under the house. “Dean!” His father emerged from the smog, coughing into his sleeve. The older man was holding Sammy’s hand, and the poor little guy looked like he was about to fall over from exhaustion. “Dad, we have to go! The whole building’s ‘bout to give!” “NO!” John yelled back harshly “We are -this close- to ganking the son of a bitch that murdered your mother! We are  _ not  _ giving up now!” “Sammy’s about to fall over, look at him! He hasn’t slept in days, hell, none of us have! We’re not strong enough, Dad!” “Hey!” protested Sam weakly “I'm fine! Lets just kill this thing already.”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Dean looked at his younger brother incredulously. This was the first time he could remember Sam being excited for a hunt. Then he got it. The poor kid thought that if they could get rid of their father’s obsession, then they could have a normal life and a steady home. “See Dean?” reprimanded John “He’s fine. Now let's get this yellow-eyed fucker!” “What’s happening, anyway?” Dean asked, giving it up as a lost cause.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> They’d been hard on the trail of the demon for 3 days now, tracking it through the woods and barely stopping to eat. It had just lead them to the expansive basement of an abandoned house and disappeared when the earthquake, or whatever it was, began. John opened his mouth to reply, but a blinding light flared and they were all knocked on their asses as the house gave a final violent shudder before falling still and silent. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> There was a moment of peace before an unholy shrieking noise filled the air, accompanying the thousands of black smoke trails escaping from the newly formed door on one wall. The Winchesters squinted, throwing up arms to protect their faces. Dean picked up his dropped knife, and John adjusted his grip on his sawed-off shotgun, aiming towards the source of the phenomenon. Sam scrambled up and Dean shoved him back, ready as usual to shield his brother from danger. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> As the smoke cleared, the yellow-eyed demon stepped forward, chuckling darkly as John pumped his gun and aimed. Just then, the full implications of what had just occured hit Dean like a truck, and he gasped. The Gates of Hell had been opened and hundreds of thousands of demons were loose in the world, hunting for hosts and wreaking havok. “John, John,  _ John _ ” the demon shook its head. “You know very well that guns won’t kill me. What, exactly, are you hoping you accomplish here? Are you  _ trying  _ to reunite your boys with their mother? I’d be happy to help of course, you need only ask.” John roared with fury and pulled out the knife they’d obtained from demon going by the name Ruby some time ago, and lunged at the demon, plunging the blade into it’s chest, and the two fell backwards into the void, the wall slamming shut after them. “ _ DAD!”  _ Dean screamed, and launched himself at the wall, scrabbling at it fruitlessly before giving it up as a lost cause. Their dad was gone.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> He turned to Sam slowly, meeting his brother’s wide, tear filled eyes. “L-looks like it’s j-just you and me, buddy.” He grimaced, and Sam snapped out of his shock-induced stupor and fell forewards into his older brother’s arms, sobbing. He was far from stupid, and knew that they had no chance of getting their dad back. They were now officially orphans. In a world overrun with demons. Shit.


	2. chapter one: flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Winchester brothers meet Benny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a partial chapter. I tried to be better about spacing and paragraphs and whatnot. Still do not own the show or the characters, which is sad.

_ Timeskip: one week _

_ “ _ C’mon Sammy, just a little bit further, then we can rest.” Sam was exhausted, heck, so was Dean, but they had to keep going, had to find a way out of this godforsaken forest before they dropped dead where they stood. 

 

They had been fatherless for a week now, and while they were both entirely too used to fending for themselves, this time was different. John wouldn’t return after a few weeks with food and another page in his notebook, no, this time he was  _ dead,  _ as in locked in Hell with no way out. Dean had been trying not to think about it and to distract Sam, but there was little else to do  _ but _ think when trekking through this endless wood, one heavy foot in front of the other. Sam wasn’t doing well, judging by the utter lack of speech, and neither was Dean, but he knew he had to keep strong for the brother he loved so much.

 

Lost in thought as he was, he almost didn’t notice the rustling in the bushes.  _ Almost. _ Within seconds, he had his gun out and aimed at the source of the disturbance, shielding Sam with his body. “Come on out, I know you’re there. Don’t think I won’t shoot, I’ve got a bullet here just for you” Dean threatened, voice hoarse from lack of use and more importantly, water. Sammy needed it more than he did. 

 

He stiffened as a low chuckle emitted from the bushes as a kid around his age, maybe a bit older, slowly stood, his hands raised in surrender and a slightly mocking smirk playing around his lips. “Calm down now, I ain’t gonna hurt you little uns” he drawled, tone on the edge of condescending. “Ye can lower yer toy, I’m hardly a threat. Wouldn’t harm a fly” 

  
Unconvinced, Dean shifted his grip and snarled “Who are you and why are you following us” behind him, he heard Sam mutter a soft “christo” The stranger’s eyes widened, and he stiffened a bit, realizing just who these two “harmless” kids were. “So it ain’t a toy,” he murmured contemplatively. “Yer Hunters then, guess I misjudged ya. Sorry ‘bout that, and no, I ain’t no demon. Truly, I am just passing through, heard a noise and got curious. What are two squirts like you doing all alone out here?” The stranger genuinely seemed concerned, but Dean was still highly suspicious. “You aren’t much older than I am, how ‘bout you tone it down, chump. I could ask you the same question” Sam piped up behind him “Yeah, and how ‘come you got a Cajun accent all the way over here in Oregon? Long way from home, if you ask me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnnnd I'm pretty sure this is all I'm gonna write. I have no motivation or solid ideas, so if you wanna adopt, contact me! I'll send you my list of notes for this and you can go from there :) In the meantime, I will be working on newer projects that have not been sitting in my computer for ages. I wrote the prequel years ago, and what exists of the first chapter a few months ago, and got stuck and bored lol

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Let me know! Also don't expect regular updates. I'm the Master Of Procrastination. Also I edit my own work so feel free to point out mistakes. Thanks for reading! -Ren


End file.
